Fashion Night In
by MissScarlett21
Summary: My first attempt at Fanfic ever! Klaine AU.   Kurt is a model for a fashion shoot for Vogue. He meets a fellow model, Blaine Anderson. There is sexual tension.   Warnings: Boysex, bare-backing, Top!Kurt


At the age of 20, Kurt Hummel was still pretty new to the modeling world. He had been swept out of a mall in Ohio during his senior year of high school by some modeling agency rep that went on and on to her boss about his "walk" or something that confused him at the time. No longer naïve and confused, he knew exactly what he had going for him in this industry: **pure sex appeal.**

No, he wasn't your usual muscle-bound "hunk" or "heart throb" that most expected when looking at their TV and movie screens. But he WAS beautiful, long-limbed, and fluid moving. Those very things which caused him so much grief as he grew up were actually paying the bills. Not only his, but his father's as well.

Kurt fit into and yet broke so many molds at once that he was quickly becoming a very hot commodity in the fashion world. He was masculine enough to wear a suit like no one's business, but feminine enough to create intrigue and wear clothes that no other male models in the industry could pull off without looking silly. His fair, flawless skin always highlighted and added something ethereal to whatever he was wearing, and his piercing eyes could so easily fix into the fiercest stare that so many models practice for _years_ in order to perfect.

In short, Kurt Hummel was fucking HOT. And while at times he had difficulty believing the excitement over his name after so many years of being ridiculed for how he looked, how he sounded, _who he was,_ he more than appreciated the attention he was getting now. Not to mention the sick pleasure he got whenever he knew he would be in a spread in a popular magazine or on a billboard that so many of his former school-mates were sure to see. The world was Kurt's oyster now, and the students of McKinley High School could suck it. Hard.

It was _supposed_ to be a quick runway shoot. At this point, Kurt had done several and was prepared to just show up, do his job, and then go home to his very nice two-bedroom apartment in Manhattan and grey tabby cat named McQueen. However, this was now going to be a _group_ shoot involving music, cat-walking, posing and interacting. He would be working with several models, most of whom he had never heard of, much less met.

Kurt welcomed the different nature of the shoot, but knew that working with several models could be annoying and time consuming. And he _really_ wanted that bottle of Chablis that was just calling his name at home.

Also, this was for _Vogue Magazine_. The magazine he had read religiously since he was 11 years old. He was going to be in a four-page spread as well as a kind of music video that would be seen all over the world. To say that Kurt Hummel was excited and honored would be the biggest understatement of the century.

When he arrived at the location, he was quickly followed by a P.A. from the magazine who handed him an itinerary, lead him to where he would be getting dressed, and gave him the notes the photographer wanted to give him for the shoot. Essentially the notes stated, "Act like you are the hottest shit in town, and you find everything boring."

Kurt quietly laughed at the directions (Kurt considered himself to be a good actor and saw no problem with this), and set his things down so he could start changing into what seemed to be the tightest pants known to mankind. He had worn some tight pants in his life, but _holy shit_ these left NOTHING to the imagination. Kurt just sighed and stripped down to nothing (like underwear would fit in _those_) and began the arduous task of pulling these…_pants? Do they even deserve to be called pants? More like denim tights - _on.

Just as he was finally getting his zipper up and was about to suck in a breath to get the button fastened that the man who was supposed to be his modeling counterpart on the runway portion of the shoot showed up.

It was right then he realized how difficult those directions might be. The man he was supposed to be opposite of (and apparently _bored_ by) was absolutely _gorgeous_. With slightly olive skin, hazel eyes and a head of oddly endearingly curly dark hair, he was going to look DAMNED good in the red suit they had planned. How was Kurt supposed to act aloof and uninterested in that?

As the shoot drew near, Kurt kept himself away from everyone else so he could forget about those hazel eyes and focus on the directions he was given. Until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hi…are you Kurt? My name is Blaine Anderson. I guess we're supposed to work off each other on the runway today for the shoot."

Shocked that anyone was willing to walk up and talk to him (very few models approached him. Whether it was intimidation or something else, Kurt was never really sure), Kurt only replied, "Um…yeah. I guess so - Nice to meet you! So I was told to be bored and conceited. What about you?"

"I'm supposed to be in awe of you and amazed," Blaine said with a light laugh.

"Oh my…that's…kind of awkward. I'm sorry." Kurt was unsure how to deal with this. How does one respond to someone telling them that they are being TOLD to feign interest in you?

Blaine just smiled what had to be one of the most radiant smiles Kurt had ever seen in his life. "No worries! This shouldn't be difficult at all," as he followed Kurt with his eyes and walked to his section of the dressing area

What did Blaine mean by "this shouldn't be difficult"? Kurt's mind was racing. Normally he didn't let other male models get to him this way. He was surrounded by VERY attractive men all the time but quickly learned that not only were most of them straight, but either _very_ stupid or _very_ vapid and conceited. Those qualities a good romance does not make.

Blaine, however, was just…perhaps the most beautiful man Kurt had ever seen. And was nice enough to introduce himself to Kurt, so he couldn't be a complete jerk, right?

He was kind of short for a model, but (from what could be seen in the tight jeans and white v-neck shirt he was wearing) had an _amazing_ body - all hard lines and curves. How does a man achieve an HOUR-GLASS FIGURE? Not to mention those eyes…just from that quick interaction Kurt could see that they were a swirl of browns and greens. A great contradiction to Kurt's very light blue-green. Even those insane eyebrows just seemed to be the perfect frame for those hazel eyes, making them that much more intense and intriguing. Kurt could totally see how he had become a model.

The same P.A. who had lead Kurt to his dressing area came by to announce that Kurt and the other models had three minutes to get to the shooting area and start their day. Kurt felt an unfamiliar jump in his stomach as he walked towards the runway and stage, knowing that he would be soon seeing Blaine in that red suit.

Holy mother of God did Blaine wear the hell of that suit. Better than Kurt could have ever imagined! The vest and jacket seemed to accentuate his oddly small waist and making his now-tamed curls just stand out that much more. Kurt felt his jaw drop a little and quickly shook his head, trying to clear his head of the quick-forming images that included clothes strewn on the floor and his hands on that waist.

Kurt Hummel **does not** fantasize about his co-workers, thank you.

As he was filling his mind with images of grandmothers in bikinis, walking in on his cousin Stephanie naked after the shower and other arousal-killing things, Blaine entered his line of vision again. He was walking up to Kurt with that damn _smile_ on his face.

"Wow. You look _amazing_! I can't imagine anyone else here pulling that outfit off." No other models had ever called Kurt "_amazing" _before.

"Uh, thanks! I'm not sure many other people would be willing to subject themselves to the torture that is wearing these pants." Kurt laughed and looked down at the floor, then looked back up at Blaine's stupid smiling face. "You know, not everyone could pull off that red suit without looking like some cheap Satan impersonator."

Blaine laughed –_laughed!_ – at Kurt's statement. But it was genuine and not at all put-on. "Why thank you, Mr. Hummel. I'll take that as a compliment. I don't want you to think I'm evil. Boring, apparently. But not evil."

Then Blaine _**winked**_ at him. Fucking winked! Kurt was becoming more and more sure he might not survive this shoot. Kurt just smiled back at him and was about to say something about how Blaine wanted to work off each other on the runway when the shoot director starting shouting out everyone's places.

There were a lot of group scenes that they shot first. They were all instructed to just "be sexy" and lip-sync to a cover of David Bowie's "Fashion" for a while. They pretty much had full reign of what they could do, as long as they fit within the guidelines of their notes. Kurt decided to continue to play a little bored, working off the girls around him. He really did love this song, so he found himself getting sucked in and really enjoying himself. Even though he had never worked with the others around him, the chemistry was undeniable and Kurt just knew that the final product was going to look amazing.

When he thought he could, Kurt snuck a few glances over at Blaine who was about two people over in the group. He _definitely_ knew why Blaine was a model now. Not only was he gorgeous, but he had this **charisma** that just oozed out of every pore. He could steal the spotlight from anyone, anywhere. It was just so sexy to Kurt and he could have stared all day, but he remembered that he was supposed to be in some kind of character and tried to get thoughts of Blaine out of his head.

He never noticed the number of times Blaine caught himself looking over at Kurt throughout the group number.

After the director felt he was satisfied with what he had from the group, he called cut and prepared every one for what was coming next. A few of the girls were going to pretend to put makeup on and sing along. Blaine was thrown in with them as an afterthought and told to have some fun with the girls – the director apparently got sucked into the vortex that was Blaine's energy as well.

Finally it was time to do the runway shoots. First it was three of the guys, then one model (Artie? Kurt wasn't good with names) by himself, then a few of the girls. One of them, Brittany, seemed to be born for this and while he heard her saying some incredibly insane things about somebody named "Lord Tubbington" between shots, she was apparently well-versed in the world of modeling.

Now it was Kurt and Blaine's turn. The director said he wanted Blaine to come out first and be flirty with the camera, with Kurt to follow after. It was when they crossed paths on the runway that Kurt was meant to look bored/annoyed while Blaine checked him out. He could feel hid cheeks heat up a little bit as Blaine did a once-over on him in front of the director ("like that?" "Yeah – perfect!"). Kurt just hoped that his legs didn't give out from the intensity of the other boy's stare and that he didn't do something stupid on the runway. This was _**Vogue, **_he reminded himself. No sense in wasting his thoughts about some model who was probably straight and just really flirty.

"And…GO!" The director yelled, and the music started. Kurt watched as Blaine exited the wings and headed down the runway, walking to the beat. He couldn't see exactly what Blaine was doing, but he was sure it was sexy and flirty, the way the director was grinning and clearly happy with what was going on.

Just as Blaine reached the end of the runway (to run his hands through his amazing hair, no less), Kurt began his strut. Making sure to keep his eyebrows raised in a "bitch please, you know I'm fabulous" glare, he watched Blaine walk up to him and catch his eye.

Oh. My. God.

When Blaine said he was supposed to look at Kurt like he was amazing and he was in awe of his presence, Kurt expected a more love-sick puppy-like gaze or something of the sort. _**Not**_ the absolute EYE-SEX he was experiencing at that very moment.

Their eyes only locked for a second, and by some miracle Kurt didn't falter his character (or fall on his face because his knees seriously went weak) and continued on his track. He could swear he felt Blaine's eyes on his back as he kept walking, but Kurt was sure it was his imagination.

The shoot continued for a few more hours with different combinations of models on the runway, including one with him, Blaine and that crazy Brittany girl. This was definitely one of the most enjoyable shoots Kurt had ever been a part of, even if there wasn't the added bonus of the beautiful man in red.

"Great job everyone! Thank you for a wonderful day of shooting – the end product is going to be amazing!" The director called out to them, as the camera crew, on-lookers and everyone else in the room applauded. "Now you can all go and get out of those clothes. Make sure you leave them where you found them, or else suffer the wrath of Vogue and their legal team." Most of the models laughed and walked to the changing area.

Kurt could not _wait_ to get out of these pants! He was sure he was going to lose a foot from the lack of circulation. Not a moment after he got the top button undone and was about to pull the zipper down, he heard a quiet "ahem." Blaine was kind of just…standing there, about 6 feet from Kurt with wide eyes, and looked like he was going to say something before noticing that Kurt was undressing.

"Blaine! I didn't hear you…what's up?" Kurt nervously fiddled with his belt loops. He couldn't get himself to continue undressing since he had no underwear on underneath. Nudity was normal in the modeling world, and normally Kurt wasn't shy about his body. But Blaine _did_ something to him, and it made Kurt a bit self-conscious.

Blaine closed his mouth and did a quick head-shake before responding, "Oh! Right…Um, I meant to come by and say you did a great job on the runway and the rest of the shoot today."

That was SO not just what he was there for, Kurt could tell by the way Blaine was shifting on his feet, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Thanks. You did a great job, too! I wasn't quite expecting your gaze on me to be so…intense, but it seemed to work out. The director was really happy."

Did Blaine just blush? "Yeah…about that…" Blaine took a couple steps closer to Kurt.

"You just looked _really_ amazing, and your 'I don't care' look was really…sexy." Blaine said that last part kind of quietly, like it wasn't meant to come out, but Kurt definitely caught it.

"O-oh. Um, I guess I succeeded then." Kurt tried to deflect his arousal and shock to humor, but found himself backing into a corner and Blaine made small steps toward him.

"Oh, you definitely succeeded. I've never seen another guy own the runway like that, _move_ like that. Your hips, Kurt…oh my God. I couldn't help stare after you once you walked past me. I'm just glad it worked with the notes I was given, because I wasn't able to stop myself."

Blaine **was** staring after him! Wow. Could this really go where Kurt let his mind wander off to when he first met Blaine earlier in the day? It seemed to be a possibility, as Blaine closed the distance between them and placed his right hand on Kurt's left hip.

"These pants are sinful. They should be illegal." And with that, Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was a heated kiss, Blaine responded immediately, taking a deep breath through his nose and placing his left hand on Kurt's neck while tightening the grip on his hip. There was a surprising amount of desire and _need_ behind it, and both men quickly closed any distance between their bodies until they were flush from faces to feet.

Blaine was the first to open the kiss, his tongue brushing along Kurt's lips in hopes for entrance. Kurt gladly obliged, and their tongues met in a hot frenzy, both fighting for dominance and control. Kurt is a man that knows what he wants, and he wanted _Blaine_. So after a second of thought, Kurt made _sure_ he got control.

Kurt pushed his way out of the corner, never leaving Blaine's lips. The two were now a mess of heavy breathing, lips, tongues, and wandering hands on asses, in hair, all over. Blaine stepped back, willing to follow Kurt's lead. Seeing this as a good sign, he continued to walk Blaine back into the now empty make-up room and shut the door.

Kurt leaned against the door, looking at a flushed and heavy-breathing Blaine. "How about you help me out of these god-awful pants?"

"Don't insult the pants, Kurt. They make your ass look _perfect_. Well, more perfect than it is, I'm sure." Blaine once again stepped up to Kurt, placing his fingers in the belt loops of Kurt's pants, and began to pull them down.

"W-wait. Come here," Kurt instructed, grabbing Blaine's chin and going in for another hard, lip-bruising kiss. He sucked on the other boy's bottom lip as he pushed off his red jacket, and starting on the buttons. "My pants may be tight, but you have way too many items of clothing on, sir. Let's fix that first."

After the jacket and vest were on the floor, with Blaine's shirt completely unbuttoned and open, Kurt spun the two so their positions were switched. Blain was now against the door, Kurt pressed up against him looking down into his eyes.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." Kurt placed open-mouthed, wet kisses along Blaine's jaw line, all down his neck and was currently working on his chest as the shirt was quickly discarded and thrown away to join the rest of the pile.

"K-kurt…o-oh! Ohmygod" Blaine gasped as Kurt ran his tongue over the left nipple, then lightly sucking on it. It was so amazing to know that he was quickly turning this man into a babbling mess – and he hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet!

"Mmm…" Kurt responded as Blaine pressed his hips forward, causing a delicious friction between the two's noticeable (and painful, at this point in Kurt's case) arousals. He pressed back, moving his hands to quickly undo the red suit pants, as well as pulling down his zipper to relieve his aching erection.

Blaine moved in for another kiss, running his tongue filthy along Kurt's, sucking and nipping while quietly moaning into the taller boy's mouth. Kurt began to rut against Blaine, but stopped himself.

"Wha- why'd you stop?" Blaine was breathless and his eyes showed a hint of sadness from the loss of contact.

"I have other plans…be patient." And at that, Kurt pulled Blaine's pants the rest of the way down and began to palm at his hard cock trapped underneath some very nice, tight black boxer-briefs. Blaine's quiet gasps and moans were just the encouragement Kurt needed to put his index finger under the elastic band and oh-so-slowly and teasingly tug them down.

"_Tease_," the shorter boy hissed, making Kurt laugh a little, but stopped immediately to take in the view of this beautiful man now completely naked, hard and waiting right in front of him. This really was the best day of his career. First Vogue, now this? _I guess Karma is real_. Kurt smiled to himself and immediately wrapped a hand around Blaine's cock, lightly moving his fingers along the shaft. Enough to feel good, but not enough friction to end things any time soon. Blaine gasped and couldn't help but buck into Kurt's hand.

Kurt used his other hand to hold onto Blaine's hip, keeping him in place. He looked up into hazel eyes. Well, they were once hazel…now they were just pools of black, filled with lust. It kind of took Kurt's breath away, but he immediately went to his task and slowly wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock.

"Oh God, Kurt…y-you feel _so_ good. Nnng." Blaine slammed his head into the door and immediate reached his right hand into Kurt's hair at the nape of his neck. This only encouraged Kurt to take Blaine in deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking while he pressed his tongue along the seam of the man's cock, flicking it at the frenulum right under the head.

At that, Blaine nearly screamed, and thank goodness for Kurt's grip on his hips, because he tried to buck into the glorious wet heat of his mouth, but was held in place. "F-feels s-so good. Don't stop."

Kurt smiled around his cock and moved down to take him all in, using his other hand to grip onto whatever his mouth couldn't reach. He matched the bobbing movements of his mouth with his hands, twisting his fingers randomly, and placing a like grip on Blaine's balls from time to time. Blaine was an incoherent mess.

"Holy shit…K-kurt! I don't think I can last much longer. Ohmygodsogood." Then it seemed that words had failed Blaine and all that came out of his mouth was a string of curses, babbling nonsense, and moans.

And then Kurt _**hummed**_ around Blaine's cock, and he _screamed_. "Oh God…Kurtkurtkurt…Imgonnacome! K-Kurt!" He removed his mouth from Blaine's cock and began jerking him slowly. He wanted to WATCH this man fall apart, and see his face as he came. But not now - Kurt wanted to fuck Blaine first.

There was an audible whine once Blaine realized that there was no longer a wet heat around his cock, and looked down to see Kurt lazily moving his hand up and down his shaft, staring deeply into his yes.

"I-I want to fuck you, Blaine. Against the makeup counter and in front of the mirrors."

"Oh my God…you are so fucking hot. Ok. Yes. Yes PLEASE." There was no way Blaine was going to argue with this beautiful man wanting to fuck him in front of some mirrors. Who would say no to _Kurt_?

Kurt stood up and tugged his pants down. They both giggled a little, because the pants really were **so tight** that it took a few minutes to get them off so they could walk to the counter and mirrors. Immediately they were on each other again, kissing, groping and moaning into each other's mouths. When Blaine grabbed Kurt's tongue into his mouth and began to suck and massage him with his tongue, Kurt couldn't help but rut against the short man's thigh, leaving a small wet line of pre-come.

"Oh God…I don't have any lube. Do you?" Blaine looked absolutely distraught at this realization, but Kurt couldn't help but smile, because his pout was just so adorable.

"Don't worry sweetheart. This is a makeup room. There is bound to be some Albolene here to remove makeup from the models. It makes an excellent lube."

"I'm not sure I want to know _how_ you know this," Blaine stated, as he helped Kurt look for the small white tub with a blue lid.

"A-hah!" Kurt held up the moisturizer like he had found some buried treasure. He smiled at Blaine and rushed in for another kiss before he started to move along his jaw again, and this time paying special attention to his clavicle and the hollow right there between the collar bone and the muscle on his shoulder.

He opened the small tub and coated two of his fingers generously in the cream. "Now relax, and let me know if I need to slow down or stop." Blaine nodded and opened his legs a little more, giving Kurt better access to his entrance.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's neck, leaving a trail of kisses from the spot right beneath his earlobe, while pressing a finger to the shorter man's hole. Slowly circling and adding pressure to the ring of muscle, Kurt moved his lips over to Blaine's shoulder and then to the back of his neck and down his spine.

Finally sensing Blaine's muscles relax, he pressed the index finger in past the first ring of muscles, feeling Blaine bear down on him and elicit a low whine. Kurt made sure to slowly press in and out of Blaine, stretching and moving, before adding a second finger.

"M-more, please. Just…more." Blaine begged, pressing back onto Kurt's fingers. The grip he had on the counter was tightening, his knuckles turning white.

"Shh…soon. Be patient. Look at me." Kurt raised his gaze to the mirror in front of them, taking in the view of Blaine, slightly bent and gripping onto the counter, face flushed and breathing heavily. He even noticed the wrecked, aroused look on his own face that he had never seen before. Irises were nowhere to be found on either of them as they locked eyes. At that very moment, it was as if nothing else existed, and there was pure electricity, a living _heat_ surrounding them.

Kurt scissored his fingers a bit more inside of Blaine, this time making sure to search for and locate that special bundle of nerves he knew were in there somewhere…

"O-OHSHITKURT! Shit shit shit…right there. PLEASE, KURT."

Bingo.

Blaine was instantly a pile of goo, writing, moaning and keening back into Kurt as if his life depended on it.

"Please Kurt…I need you to fuck me. I might die if you don't…oh shit." Blaine was _begging_. Kurt was making this Adonis of a model _**beg**_ to have his cock inside of him. And who was Kurt Hummel to refuse him.

"Yeah. Yeah, OK." Kurt removed his fingers from Blaine's ass – much to the dismay of Blaine, who moved to follow those fingers as they left his body. More Albolene was used to coat Kurt's cock and then he positioned himself right at Blaine's now-stretched entrance.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes. _Please_."

Slowly Kurt pressed his way in, hissing at the nearly impossible tightness that was Blaine's ass. It was almost agonizing to hold back the urge to just slam right into him, but Kurt was able to get all the way in and waited still to let Blaine adjust to the new intrusion.

"You can move now. Please. You don't have to go slow…I want this." Blaine looked Kurt in the eye through the mirror, and Kurt put one hand on his hip, and the other on his shoulder.

They started out slow, Kurt gradually picking up the pace, keeping eye contact the whole time. This was such an intimate thing to do with someone who was essentially a stranger. Normally when hooking up, Kurt avoided eye contact at all costs – it was always just about getting off and going home. This felt different somehow, and it was **so** hot.

"God you feel so good. So tight…mmmBlaine, yes." Kurt lowered his head, breaking their gaze for just a minute to place his forehead on Blaine's back, and proceeded to bite at the flesh between his neck and shoulder. There was definitely going to be a mark, but neither could find the ability to care because it just felt so _good. _So _right_.

There were no more words uttered, just panting, moans, and the occasional swear. Heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard as Kurt continued to increase his speed, slamming into Blaine, and adjusting his angle to reach his prostate, wanting to bring Blaine to the edge, as he was getting so so close.

"Blaine…GOD. So close. So fucking good." Kurt moved the hand on Blaine's hip to wrap around his cock, spreading the bit of pre-come that had gathered on the head and beginning to jerk in pace to his own movements.

"I want you to come, Blaine. And I want you looking at me when you do." Kurt stared deep into the nearly blacked-out hazel eyes, pumping and fucking as much as he could without pushing himself to orgasm, wanting to watch Blaine reach his climax first.

"So close. Kurt…_FUCK_. I'm gonna come…_nnng!_" and with that, Blaine struggled to keep his eyes open, but kept the eye contact as his cock spasmed, spurting come over Kurt's fist and on the counter a little bit.

With Blaine's orgasm came a series of contractions that surrounded Kurt's cock, and he could not hold on any longer, allowing himself to come deep inside Blaine, looking at his beautiful face as he did so.

They both rode out their highs for a minute, as Kurt slumped onto Blaine – his head hooked over his shoulder, trying so hard to get his breath back.

"That was…ohmygod. That was…-"

"Amazing? Yeah." Blaine smiled at Kurt, his face still red, covered in sweat, and his once-styled hair now a damp curly mess.

Kurt laughed quietly and slowly pulled out of Blaine. They both hissed from the over-sensitivity, and Blaine winced at the loss.

"We should- we should clean up and shower before we get out of here." Kurt smiled at Blaine through the mirror, grabbing some tissues to clean off his hand and wipe off the counter.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

And with that, Blaine gathered the pieces of his red suit and headed to the showers while Kurt finished wiping up the come left on the counter and did the same.


End file.
